The present invention relates to a food serving bowl or the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to apparatus for serving dry breakfast cereal in a creative and efficient manner.
Conventional apparatus for serving dry cereal is made up of standard but separate household utensils including a bowl in which the cereal is served, a pitcher for milk or cream, a sugar bowl, if needed, and a spoon. As is well known, dry breakfast cereal is a very popular food for small children because it appeals to their tastes and has an adequate nutritional value.
However, quite often, as with any other task involving small children it is difficult to capture or keep their attention long enough to either begin or complete the task at hand. The serving and consumption of cereal is no exception to this general rule.
Accordingly, a need in the art exists for a toy-like cereal serving apparatus which will capture and keep the attention of small children to entice them to begin eating and complete the consumption of servings of cereal.
Another problem that every parent has most probably encountered in serving dry cereal to their children is the timing in connection with adding of milk to the dry cereal. In the standard morning scenario, one tells his child that breakfast is served; the child responds, "I will be right there Dad;" "Dad" pours the milk from a pitcher into the bowl; ten minutes later the child has still not come to the breakfast table; the child finally comes, tastes the cereal, and says, "Dad, this is too soggy. I can't eat this-"
An alternative approach is to let the child pour the milk into the bowl. However, this normally results in a total disaster, the full contents of the pitcher being spilled.